


MUSIC: Young and a Menace

by SRL541



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRL541/pseuds/SRL541
Summary: Soundtrack for bisexualoftheblade and Crystalinastar's ficYoung and a Menacefor theBatfam Big Bang
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 1





	MUSIC: Young and a Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/gifts), [Crystalinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Young and a Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796709) by [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade), [Crystalinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar). 



> I had the pleasure of working on Crys and Cai's fic _Young and a Menace_ for the Batfam Big Bang. There are four pieces in the full embedded soundtrack below, and they will be accompanied by snippets of the fic as it updates. I may have underestimated how chaotic this team was, but they are very nice and their fic is too. Please go check the work out! Their first chapter is up, and I feel like the characterization is able to capture a sense of the vast worldbuilding that has gone into the GUG-verse (although I'm unfamiliar with [GUG](https://theofficialbrucewayne.tumblr.com/post/630161883360526336/hey-adminmod-what-does-gug-au-stand-for)).
> 
> Credit for the beautiful album art goes to Cai (bisexualoftheblade)!
> 
> Also, don't miss the rest of the works in the [Batfam Big Bang](https://batfam-big-bang.tumblr.com/). A big thanks to everyone who has participated, as well as to the mods for all their hard work organizing this event!

SOUNDTRACK

1 — MAIN THEME · ([Young and a menace (Main theme)](https://soundcloud.com/scarletmotifs/young-and-a-menace-main-theme/s-M5IVoM9sgea))

"It's today," she mumbled, rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes. "Holy shit, it's today!" 

As if a firecracker had suddenly lit beneath her, she rushed to her closet to pull on the clothes she had prepared the night before. She couldn't fight the grin overtaking her face, nor did she want to, and a light, airy hope surged in her chest.

It was today. She was going to college today. She was trying again, and this time, she would succeed.

Steph drove her motorcycle to the Manor, wind whipping through her hair and sunlight warming her skin. She hopped off and dashed forward as she saw Tiff and Tim waiting for her in the door.

She went for her boyfriend first, leaning into his lips to give him a kiss. Next, she barrelled into Tiff's arms, murmuring, "Thank you." Without Tiff, she wouldn't have been given this chance again. 

"Hey," Tiff said lightly, patting Steph's back awkwardly, "no problem. I mean, _you've_ given me..." She trailed off, like she was about to say something, then stopped and pursed her lips. "A lot."

Steph released herself from Tiff's hold and eyed the car they were "borrowing" from Bruce, one that he would probably wouldn’t miss. "So let's get this show on the road!"

_· (Excerpt from[Chapter 2: Born for This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796709/chapters/65374813)) ·_

Full album — SNEAK PEEK · ([Young and a Menace](https://soundcloud.com/scarletmotifs/sets/young-and-a-menace/s-E8jfvHclqOZ))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> I will be adding scene snippets as Cai and Crys update, whenever that will be. :)


End file.
